Significant Other
by PatrinePtn
Summary: "You can count me out of that forever alone list," said Luciel in one of the many afternoon conversations in RFA chats. Just because he never mentioned a girlfriend, doesn't mean he didn't have someone special.


_Discord Prompt Word(s): Opening/Transparent_

* * *

 **Significant Other**

* * *

It started as another typical day in RFA chat. Zen shared a few selfies and commented on his expectations for a new role; Yoosung wanted to play LOLOL, but the server was under maintenance; Jumin talked about Elizabeth the 3rd; Jaehee was buried under loads of work and dragging MC with her - opening their own business only tightened her schedule, but at least they both seemed happy for it. Nothing out of the ordinary and, in a turn of events completely predictable, the conversation changed to the RFA members non-existent love life.

In the face of the not so recent events - it's been over six months since Saeyoung rescued Saeran and started amending their broken relationship, the former hacker was still learning how to be more open with the ones he considered his chosen family. There were things he did for the agency that he probably would never let them know, but other parts of his life he was just wanting an opportunity to tell them about. Being _God Seven, Savior Seven_ , he wouldn't share anything without a blast.

Saeyoung waited patiently. When it came to this sore subject, it usually followed the same pattern: Zen would complain about being single for over five years, then Yoosung would say it was worse for him since he had never had a girlfriend, then Jaehee or MC would mention they all led busy lives that left little time to date anyone.

Saeyoung mentally patted his own shoulders when it happened exactly as he expected.

He snapped his fingers.

Showtime.

 **Saeyoung** : Ahem~

 **Saeyoung** : You can count me out of that forever alone list.

 **MC** : Married to binary numbers isn't a real relationship.

 **ZEN** : Neither that furball.

 **Saeyoung** : Who's talking about cats or numbers?

 **Yoosung** : If you are trying to trick us into believing you have a girlfriend...

 **Yoosung** : ~it ain't working.

 **Saeyoung** : You don't believe _God Seven_?!

 **Saeyoung** : Blasphemy!

 **Saeyoung** : Hold on…

Seven turned off RFA chat, grinning. Of course, they wouldn't believe him. He never mentioned the presence of a significant other in his life. It was just his luck that said person happened to be spending some time at his place.

"Hey, Kagome~," called Saeyoung. He approached the couch where his girlfriend of four years sat. They had a rough time when he disappeared for months in search of his brother. He couldn't contact anyone in case someone was trying to track him down and even before that, with Vanderwood keeping him on a short leash, he couldn't talk properly to anyone, much less let the agent knowing he had someone special.

He didn't hesitate to call her as soon as he got a hold of Saeran. His experience with V taught him that secrets always come back to haunt you, so he spilt his guts to her. Kagome was sick with worry and scolded him for half an hour over the phone before her sobbing lessened and Saeyoung could explain his situation.

Kagome already knew about his job as a hacker, that's how they met after all, and he knew she would at least give him a chance to explain himself. He didn't expect her to drop at his doorstep in the next day and staying with them since then. That was when the ice wall he built around his heart completely melted and he genuinely felt at home.

Saeyoung didn't know what kind of magic Kagome did, but from the moment she stepped on his house, Saeran only got better. He caught his brother sleeping with his head on her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair a few times. A pang of jealousy hit him before he realized Saeran was seeking the comfort their mother always denied them. It was the sort of thing he could provide his brother, but Kagome's welcoming heart was willing to give.

Only the memory brought a fond smile to his face.

"Yes, babe?" she looked up from her phone. Her eyes never failed to make him swoon. The way she looked at him, full of love and compassion with hints of lust and mischievousness, reminded him of how lucky he was. No bastard of a hacker deserved such a girl, but he was selfish when it came to her. He wouldn't let her go as long as she didn't let him go.

Saeyoung sat down on her side and pulled her into a kiss. Kagome gasped in surprise and Saeyoung deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together sensually as they tasted each other. He nipped her lower lip, Kagome hissed and did the same to him. Saeyoung only realized he was already on top of her, panting, when Saeran crossed the living room groaning.

His phone buzzed. Saeyoung huffed and opened the chat again. He selected the last selfie they took together, not really caring if it was a picture of both of them cross-dressing, clicked send and turned off the device. He would set up a meeting later.

Right now, he had much more urgent matters.


End file.
